halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SheWhoKnows
Archive 1 LEAVE YOUR MESSAGES BELOW. LOL RP Okay umm I created the battlegroup that is sent to Sylos (planet of my RP). It is Battlegroup Houston, you can chose any ship you want except the Grand Marais and The Erebus cause those are mine. I saw that you were on momentarily, so I guess that means you're still grounded? Bye now. P.S.: There is a new chapter for Rebirth, and I added to the Yanme'e-Grunt War. Has to do with my RP, kinda. Sorry It's Meat and Taters. I'm sorry friend, I tried to stop it, but I was ultimately powerless. I'm sorry this happened to you. Blammo and I will miss you... mainly Blammo, if you catch my drift ;) We both eagerly await the day that you return to us here. Until then... we luv ya! :D [[The Epic of Barbartus| FIGHT]] [[Varine 'Zembenee| OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 21:45, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Oh and one last thing, don't go to #GOWfanon anymore. Not to bash ODST Joshie, but he is no friend of ours. He played me into thinking it was a safe place to talk to my friends, he made me think he was an ally and a friend. He betrayed me. He was prepared to sell you out, just take this as friendly advice: stay away from him. #GOWfanon is unsafe because he was trying to spy on us, mainly me. Then he was probably going to take it back to the admins. He IS NOT our partner. You know I'm not a liar Evelyn, just trust me on this one. Just come to #halopedia to talk to me and Blammo when you can, friend. [[The Epic of Barbartus| FIGHT]] [[Varine 'Zembenee| OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 21:56, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Why? Evelyn... I judge no one from things that dont involve me. Which is why I wont judge you now. But... Why did you sell meat & taters out? The entire thing was almost over. M&T apologized, and was giving up the struggle. All of his "followers" dropped it as well. You were only banned for 3 more days, M&T was finished, everything was going to be fine. This could have had such a better ending, so please just tell me...Why? P.S. In case your wondering how I found out, the message ajax gave when he shortened your ban was way too obvious. My Involvement In The After War Era I've got some good news and some bad news in regards to any future RPs involving AWE factions/subjects that I might participate in. Bad news first: I think it's safe to say that Old Problems Renewed is kinda dead (an unfortunately common fate for most small-scale RPs). If ODST Joshie is no longer participating, we've lost what had become the principle antagonist faction in the RP. Also, with Lieutenant Davies's announcement regarding his God's Judgement project (which the Hai are deeply involved in), I won't be able to use them in any other RPs since I'd prefer not to overly confuse things with them. Now for the good news: I am very impressed with how well Old Problems Renewed was going. In just two or so weeks, most of the people involved posted at an incredible rate that renewed my hope that more RPs other than those involved with Necros could be successful, and I would be instantly ready to join any other ones you might create. In place of the Hai, my faction could be the League of Independent Systems, since they are slightly more flexible in regards to timeframes and casualty amounts. I would need to see the dates of any of these hypothetical RPs since I've got a major seven-year war with the UNSC planned for them, but otherwise they'd be free to participate in just about any RP taking place after teh Human-Covenant War. Your Snideness. Your comments like "Good day to you sir." Can be considered snide, patronizing and atagonizing. So please stop, Regards; SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 18:42, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Hmm, just make sure you realize what context you put it in. Also, am I still out of the AWE? SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 18:50, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah as i'm I'm still out? SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 19:00, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Sure. SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 19:02, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Sure, I would love too. :D. But it will have to be tomorrow, I have to go now. SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 19:30, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Is that so? Oh really? Because that isnt what blammo said. He said that he only left his side when M&T was annoying him, and then pretended to be sick to know what blammo really thought of him. As for the things he intended to do...That justifies what you did. I think the entire of M&T's followers would agree there. Zombie Thing IRC doesn't work on my computer. Wow... I didn't think it would take you that long for you to turn so brutally on me. Yeah, Im probably the reason this thing got blown out of proportion. Yeah, I still have some familiarity for M&T. No, I am not on their team. I will not get rid of my stuff. And I definitely am not going to leave this wiki. Telling me that I was one of the people who caused trouble has no affect on me, especially coming from you. This is probably going to sound like something Stepen would say, but I think that seems slightly hypocritical of you. Hespians I told Actene they could be in, so I'll be telling you the same now XD Proceed with what you're doing, it looks good (I especially like the pic XD) Oh and yeah, they can be in the FFAR, as long as they provide something for the FFAR in return, like hire out spies and ninjas stealth troopers to the other factions, especially to these guys, the Hai and the Sangheili. LieutenantDavies 13:49, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks! I'm a fan of Elder Scrolls too (the main reason for their appearence). As for the red links, I'm in the process of fixing them as of now; hopefully they'll all be gone by the end of the day. If I have time, I might also add info to their Military and technology sections. Good luck, LieutenantDavies 14:06, 20 May 2009 (UTC) I read it again, and one of the two things I really noticed was a few spelling errors here and there. The second is that you haven't written about their political system (their unified government, if they have any), so if you think that you've missed something, it may be that. Otherwise I find nothing really missing. But if you're interested, you can check my faction articles for inspiration: here, here and here. LieutenantDavies 14:19, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Oh wait, I just remembered something else: Religion, Culture and Technology. These aren't really necessary, but you might want to use them if you want to lengthen the article and make it more interesting to read. Just giving tips though, you're free to do as you wish. LieutenantDavies 14:21, 20 May 2009 (UTC) No thanks, I'll do that myself :P LieutenantDavies 14:24, 20 May 2009 (UTC) There. What do you think? Sorry to interrupt. Re: Decoded File All right, I'll get an ODST team together for this. BTW, any special way you want the teams named, or anything else I should know about beforehand? Also, if you're interested, I'm trying to make my Fifty Years' series a bit more cooperative...